Too Beautiful
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Cute Boy GOD consols a young lady that lost her baby. Read with Tissues... surprise twist at the end


Disclaimer: I don't own JOA or GH or any of the characters

* * *

My child, I have to tell you

Tiffany looked down at the coffin that held her 10 week old baby, Anna Jessicah Donnelly

There is truth within my heart

All she could think about was the unfairness of the situation.

From the moment that you left me

**"How could GOD let this happen to our baby," **she sobbed to her husband, **"Why is He so cruel"**

Even since we've been apart

Suddenly they heard a gentle voice speaking

"He's not cruel"

Tiffany and Sean turned and saw a young man about 16 wearing a brown jacket.

Mere words will never let me show

"How could you say that," she asked Him, "He let our child die"

This emptiness so real

"It feels that way because your life is so empty without her"

"Of course it feels that way," Sean said, "ten weeks is nowhere near long enough"

"Were they good weeks?"

"Well yes"

"Did you have pleasure every time you looked at her?"

"Until now"

"So if you think about it you'll realize He's not cruel. Maybe He was protecting her"

In the silence that surrounds me

"Protecting her? What did she need to be protected from that my husband and I couldn't have protected her from?"

"From years of pain for one thing," the cute boy said, "would you want her to suffer from some kind of illness?"

"What! I'm her mother. Of course I wouldn't want that. I'd sooner die then have her suffer"

"Perhaps GOD knew that she would be suffering for many years with some sort of illness and he decided to take her now so she wouldn't suffer"

"I didn't think of that," Tiffany admitted, "but you don't understand how much my heart aches"

Too much sorrow now to heal

"Yes," He said, "I do know how much you're hurting. I lost a Son"

"You what! You can't be any older then sixteen"

"I look it huh but looks can be very deceiving. I'm actually ageless"

"Huh?"

Perhaps, you were too beautiful

"I am the one that created the Heavens and the Earth. I am the one that brings people into this world-"

"AND TAKES PEOPLE AWAY," Tiffany said, "How could you hurt Sean and I like that. Don't you love us?"

"Very much"

"Didn't you love Anna?"

"I still do"

"Then why in the hell did you take her"

"She's in heaven now Tiffany. She's at peace"

Too perfect for this place

"But we're in hell"

The cute boy laughed

"Trust me," He said, "you're not in hell. It probably seems like you are but you're not"

"Are we being punished for something," Tiffany asked

"Of course not"

Time passes and I wait, my child

"Will we ever see our child again?"

"You will. I grantee you will"

But nothing can erase

"I hurt so bad," Tiffany cried, "I would rather go through what someone went through thousands of years ago then what I'm feeling now"

The Cute Boy smiled sadly

"Trust me," He said, "you would NOT want to go through that"

"I would if Anna could have a chance to live"

"**IF **Anna could have had a chance to live a normal life I would never have taken her. But she wouldn't have had that chance"  
"Why not"

"She would have suffered from irreversible brain damage inflicted on her by the evil one"

Not even time or space

"But you claim to be GOD," Tiffany questioned

"I don't "claim to be. I AM"

"Fine then couldn't you have prevented this from happening… this brain damage"

"I did"

"Without making us suffer I mean"

For now, I pray for grace

"Let me tell you a story of a young lady named Joan Garadi. She is one of my most faithful people and the one who challenges everything. Joan recently went through an experience that was none too pleasant."

"Did she lose a child? I didn't think so," Tiffany said

"No she didn't. She was attacked with a nail gun at school. She was shot three times… once in the eye, once in the arm and once in the chest. The chest wound is superficial but there was serious damage to the eye and the arm. The arm had to be amputated and she is now blind in one eye"

"And you're telling us this gruesome story because?"

Not a time when I won't love you

"The point is," the cute boy explained, "that something good came out of what happened"

"What possible good could come out of what happened to that poor child"

"Ever hear of SAV"

"Students Against Violence?"

"Yes"

"I've heard of it"

"Joan started SAV"

"Okay so I'll start PALTBAOTWO," Sean said sarcastically

"Paltbatwo"

"Parents Against Losing Their Babies At Only Ten Weeks Old"

Dear child, you're everywhere

"It feels like she's still here, still with us"

"She is"

"What are you talking about she is. I don't see her"

"You don't?"

"No I don't"

"Look a little closer"

"Yeah she's in the coffin but…"

Suddenly Tiffany saw that Anna was in the arms of the Cute Boy.

Not a time when I won't miss you

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course," said the cute boy handing Anna over to Tiffany once more

"So are you taking her back to heaven with you"

The Cute Boy nodded and Tiffany started to cry

"Why are you crying? You'll see her again. You'll hold her again"

Not a time when I won't care

"Yes," Tiffany said, "I know I will but it won't be for a long time"

"You're holding her now"

"But it's to say goodbye"

"You're not saying goodbye. You're saying until we meet again"

Perhaps, you were too beautiful

"We love her. Don't you get that?"

"I do get that"

"Then why are you taking her away from us. You said we're not being punished"

"You're not"

"Is SHE being punished? Take me instead"

Cute Boy shook his head

"I don't take people to punish them. I take them because their job on Earth is done"

"HOW COULD HER JOB ON EARTH BE DONE," Sean asked, "SHE'S ONLY 10 WEEKS OLD"

Too perfect for this place

"Both of you look at your daughter," Cute Boy explained, "does she look scared"

"No"

"Does she look like she's hurting?"

"No"  
"Does she look dead"

"No"

"She's at peace. She's not going to have to face the problems she would have had she lived"

"But who will take care of her"

"I will"

"Who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets?"

"I will"

"Who will comfort her when she has a nightmare?"  
"In heaven there are no nightmares"

"Really," Tiffany sniffled

"Really," said the Cute Boy putting a hand on her shoulder

Time passes and I wait, my child

"Okay," the cute boy said, "now it's time to give her back to me"

"NO. JUST GIVE ME A COUPLE MORE MINUTES WITH MY BABY IN MY ARMS"

"How much longer"

"Fifteen minutes"  
The Cute Boy smiled

"Fifteen minutes. Okay that's fine"

"Thank you"

"But you know you're always going to want more time with her"

"I know"

But nothing can erase

"Will anything erase the pain?"

"Yes," the cute boy said, "believing in me and trusting I know what's best"

Sean put an arm around his wife.

"Remember," the cute boy added, "you're not alone"

Tiffany knew that very well but she still felt alone

Not even time or space

She cradled her child to her breast. Anna was so peaceful. She looked so beautiful.

"Can't you give her back to me," Sean asked the cute boy, "and Tiffany"

"I could but I won't. It's not what's good for her."

For now, I pray for grace

"It's my fault isn't it… because I muttered that it's such a pain to get up at 3 in the morning when she wakes up"

In the moment of "hello"

"Of course not. You were stressed out"

And in the moment of "goodbye"

"But that was the night she… died"

I'll keep your memory close

"That was coincidence" the Cute Boy said

"I want her back"

"I know," He said gently taking her out of Tiffany's arms

With every tear I cry

Tiffany woke up with a start… she was sweating and crying. She ran into Anna's room to see that her baby was okay. There she was sleeping peacefully

My child, I have to tell you

Sean heard her and came in

"Honey, are you okay"

"Sean," she said, "do me a favor."

"Sure. Anything"

"Next time I'm annoyed about getting up early with the baby take your nightstick and knock some sense into my head"

She told him about her dream

There is truth within my heart

"HM… how about if I get up with the baby instead," he said laughing

From the moment that you left me

"You would really do that?"

"Of course"

"GOD I owe you"

Even since we've been apart

"No you don't. You're my wife and Anna is my baby too"

Perhaps you were too beautiful

_Thank you, _Tiffany whispered to the Cute Boy

Too perfect for this place

At that moment Tiffany knew that her life was perfect.


End file.
